Power Rangers Life Storm
by templeofolar
Summary: A Power Rangers that utilizes the power of nature
1. The Beginning of Life

The Beginning of Life

"That last takeover was easy!" said Master Zorn.

"Yes, it was, dear!" said Mistress Zalia.

"I never seen so much easiness in my life!" said Master Zim.

"Oh, yes!" said Mistress Zalia.

Then suddenly, some frigates began to attack their ship, but Master Zorn's ship did not have any weapons.  
"This can't be good!" said Master Zim, "shields up!"

Their shields were up, but they only sustained them for a while. Soon, the ship fell out of orbit. Then, their ship was captured by a transporter beam to the Nedor Galaxy. The Nedorians ripped open their door.

"Prepare to get to work!" said Yakoi, the captain of the Nedorian slave colony.

They forced them out of the ship and put them to work chopping metal. The captain was watching them making sure that they did a good job. They did a good job. Then the captain left the slave colony unsupervised. Then Master Zorn saw a janitor's ship nearby who left his key card under the ship, and Master Zim noticedn this. He got the whole Lysorians', who were the Master Zorn, Mistress Zalia, Ryka, Tycon, and Zycon's attention.

"Hey, you guys," said Master Zorn, "I think I might have our ticket out of here! Follow me!"

Master Zorn took the janitor's key card, they boarded the ship, they boarded the ship and headed to their base on Lysoria. Then the captain of the slave colony noticed their exit.

"Hey!" said the captain, "get back here!"

Then the captain noticed that it was the janitor's fault that the empire escaped.

"You idiot!" said the captain to the janitor, "it is because of you that our slave labor escaped! How could you be so stupid!"

"Sorry," said the janitor.

Then, the Lysorians arrived on their lair.

"Ah!" said Master Zorn, "it feels good to be home!"

"Oh, yes!" said Mistress Zalia, "you know, maybe we should try and conquer a harder planet!"

"What are you suggesting?" asked Master Zorn.

"How about the planet Earth?" asked Mistress Zalia.

"Hmm," said Master Zorn, "that might be a good idea! Timerons, go and attack the planet Earth. Attack by soldier and by fighter!"

What they did not know is that someone was spying on them. She heard enough and quickly left, but she wasn't undetected.

"Hey, boss," said Tykor, "I swear that someone was in here spying on us!"

They looked in the direction of the spy and saw no one.

"Don't worry about it," said Master Zorn, "soon, their world will be ours eventually!"

"Yeah," said Tykor, "you have a point!"

The spy, Orpbeena's daughter, Lexia, who resides in the Temple of Olar, on the planet Rydaria in the flower garden came looking for her mother.

"Mother?" asked Lexia.

"What is it?" asked Orpheena.

"The Lysorian are planning to take over the planet Earth!" said Lexia.

"Really?" asked Orpheena, "and how do you know this?"

"I was spying on them," said Lexia.

"Lexia!" said Orpheena, "do you know how dangerous that is? If you die, that would be the death of me!"

"Sorry," said Lexia.

"Don't do it again!" said Orpheena, "anyway, I'm glad that you told me. At least, I can work on it."

"Really?" said Lexia.

"Yes," said Orpheena.

The Timerons began shooting at the public, and as a result, the public began to run wild and panic. Some of the pubic called the police. The police came, but the police came, and they saw what they were dealing with and quickly retreated, and called the military. The military _also _retreated, and decided to sound the civil defense alarm alerting the public that it is best that they stayed inside instead of outside for their own safety.

Now, Jose had just finished his work shift, and one of his co-workers stopped him before he left the work building.

"Are you sure that you want to leave?" asked the co-worker, "it's dangerous out there!"

"Trust me," said Jose, "I'll be fine!"

"If you say so!" said the co-wroker.

Jose clocked out, left the building, hopped in his car, and drove safely home. He then prepared a light dinner and went straight to sleep, and he tried to get as much sleep as he could. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. There was a golden light that shone so bright that Jose could not sleep. He woke up and went to see what was going on. He opened the door and walked through it, and then, he was no longer able to see his door nor his doorway anymore.

"What's going on?" asked Jose, to himself.

"Hello?" asked Jose, loudly.

But all that he could hear was his echo.

He walked around and saw nothing but golden light.

"This is strange," said Jose, to himself.

Then Jose saw a feminine figure walking towards him, and his eyes were fixated on her. She walked towards him and became closer and closer to him, and then she appeared to be a normal young black woman.

"Who are you?" asked Jose.

"My name's Quiana," said the woman, "who are you?"

"I'm Jose," said Jose, "do you know what is going on here?"

"I was hoping that you knew!" said Quiana, "I have an idea."

"What is it?" asked Jose.

"Let's hold hands so that we don't get more lost than we already are!" said Quiana.

"Good idea!" said Jose.

Jose and Quiana took each other's hands and began walking through the golden light. They walked together, and then, they saw two young men's figure and a young woman's figure approaching them.

"Let's stay still!" said Quiana.

"Right!" said Jose.

They waited until the three of them approached them.

"Uh, hi!" said the Japanese male.

"Do you guys know what is going on?" asked the woman.

"We all want to know that answer," said Jose, "my name's Jose."

"I'm Quiana," said Quiana.

"I'm Tim," said one of the males.

"I'm Mary Ann," said the female person.

"And I'm Asuka," said the Japanese male, "nice to meet you all."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Mary Ann.

"I guess that we wait for something to happen," said Quiana, "I guess."

"Jose! Quiana! Tim! Mary Ann! Asuka!" said a feminine voice that came from above.

The five of them were astonished and looking everywhere for the source of the voice.

"Where are you?" asked Jose.

Then a humanoid woman descended from above while the rangers had their eyes fixated on her.

"Who are you?" asked Jose.

"My name's Orpheena," said Orpheena, "I am the owner of this universe. I brought you here for a reason. Now, you have everything that you need. I will see you later!"

Then the rangers hoped that Orpheena would deposit them onto their beds, but they were wrong. They found themselves in front of a temple surrounded by a flower garden.

"Where are we?" asked Tim.

"I don't know!" said Jose.

"This day keeps getting weirder and weirder!" said Mary Ann.

"I know!" said Quiana, "the flowers here are sure nice!"

"Yeah," said Mary Ann, "I know! I think that somehow that this was meant to happen!"

"I agree!" said Jose, "what do you guys say that we go inside the temple? We were deposited here for some reason!"  
"I think you're right!" said Asuka, "let's go!"

The five of them went inside the temple, and they looked inside every vase and looked at everything that they could five.

"I can't find anything!" said Asuka.

"Me, neither," said Mary Ann, "we can't give up. We were put here for a reason, and we need to find out why that is!"

"Yeah!" said Jose, "I agree!"

"Yeah!" said Quiana, "let's keep searching!"

Suddenly, an energy source above them appeared, and both Orpheena and Lexi appeared from above them and appeared on their level.

"You passed the test!" said Orpheena.

"What test?" asked Jose.

"You passed the test of teamwork," said Orpheena, "by the way, this is my daughter, Lexia."

"Hi!" said Lexia.

"You probably are wondering where you are, right?" asked Orpheena.

"Yeah?" asked Quiana.

"You are on the planet Rydaria, in the temple of Olar in the flower garden," said Orpheena.

"I knew about the flower garden part!" said Mary Ann.

"Olar is our ancestor," said Orpheena, "he build this temple. Follow me."

"Okay," said Tim.

The rangers followed Orpheena and Lexia to a lower level of the temple. It resembled a base.

"What is this?" asked Mary Ann.

"Actually," said Orpheena, "this is why I put you through this series of tests."

"Why's that?" asked Jose.

"I need you to defend the Earth, if not the universe," said Orpheena.

"Whoa!" said Mary Ann, "how do we do that?"

Lexia brought a briefcase and opened it.

"What are those?" asked Quiana.

"Those are your Life Morphers," said Lexia, "they were allow you to morph into Life Rangers. Go ahead, take one! As a team, you shall be known as Power Rangers Life Storm."

"Wow!" said Jose.

They took one of each of their Life Morphers.

"Go ahead," said Lexia, "try them."

"How do you activate them?" asked Mary Ann, "is there some secret code or what?"

"Actually, there is," said Lexia, "just say, 'Power of Life!' and you will morph into your ranger. Give it a try!"

"Let me try!" said Jose, "Power of life!"

Then Jose became the red ranger. Then he powered down.

"That was so cool!" said Mary Ann.

"Yeah!" said Quiana, "I can't wait to try mine!"

The alarm sounded, and it bothered their ears, a little.

"What is that noise?" asked Asuka.

"That alarm sounds when there is trouble," said Lexia, "right now, there are Timerons who are harassing citizens of the city. You'd better get down there!"

"Right!" said Jose, "it's morphin' time!"

"Power of life!" said all five rangers as they morphed.

They morphed and arrived on the scene. They were not able to defeat the Timerons, but then Tim saw two Timerons accidentally collide and disintegrate, so Tim decided to try an experiment. He took two Timerons and put them together, and then they disintegrated.

"Hey, guys!" said Tim, "combine they together! That's how you defeat them!"

At first, they had trouble discerning his message, but then they got the point. They were able to defeat all of them. Soon, there were no more Timerons. Then the rangers returned back to the temple of Olar.

"What happened?" asked Master Zorn.

"It's those Power Rangers," said Mistress Zalia, "they fight for good! I hate them!"

"Whatever!" said Master Zorn, "I will conquer good even if there are a _thousand _of those rangers!"

"Rangers," said Orpheena, "I have not told you everything about your powers yet. As you already know, Asuka, you are the green ranger. Mary Ann, you are the white ranger. Tim, you are the blue ranger. Quiana, you are the yellow ranger. And Jose, as the team captain, you are the red ranger."

"Team captain, me?" asked Jose, "are you sure that you have the right guy?"

"I have observed you from above," said Orpheena, "I do have the right guy."

"Okay," said Jose, "if you say so."

"I also forgot to tell you about the Lysorian Empire," said Orpheena.

"Lysorian Empire?" asked Jose.

"Yes, the Lysorian Empire," said Orpheena, "they are the main empire that you will be facing. The heads are Master Zorn and Mistress Zalia. Beware! They can be dangerous. Their generals are Zycon, Tycor, and Ryka. The Timerons, whom you were just facing, are Master Zorn's soldiers. They can fly small aircraft. Thanks to Tim, he found the way to defeat them on the ground."

All of the rangers smiled at Tim.

"Now," said Orpheena, "occasionally, a monster will grow giant by Master Zorn's own powers. And as vehicles, you have zords. Asuka, you have the elephant zord. Mary Ann, you have the white tiger zord. Tim, you have the shark zord. Quiana, you have the leopard zord. And Jose, you have the gorilla zord. Together, they form the EarthMax Megazord. They and it are armed with many weapons. Now, each of you have special powers as rangers. Asuka, you have the power of earth. Mary Ann, you have the power of wind. Tim, you have the power of water. Quiana, you have the power of lightning. And Jose, you have the power of fire. Now, each of you has a blaster called a Life Blaster and a Life Short Sword. Asuka, you ohave the ax. Mary Ann, you have the shield. Tim, you have the lance. Quiana, you have the daggers. Jose, you have the sword. You can combine your element with your weapon. Also, you can combine all of the weapons to form the Life Defender."

"Wow!" said Asuka.

"Yeah!" said Mary Ann.

"Now, as rangers, there are a few rules that you all need to follow," said Orpheena, "don't reveal your identity or anyone else's identity. Work as a team. Fight fair. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?"

They all answered affirmatively.

"Great!" said Orpheena, "feel free to make this place your second him, and remember, that as a ranger, you are _always _on duty."

"No problem, Orpheena!" said Mary Ann.

They all smiled and went to hang out at the Angel Falls Juice Bar.


	2. Bottled Up

Bottled Up

'You know," said Master Zorn, "I have a great monster in mind that should defeat the Power Rangers!"

"You do?" asked Tycor.

"Yes, I do," said Master Zorn, "don't question my abilities!"

"Sorry," said Tycor.

"If you do that again, you will be!" said Master Zorn.

Master Zorn took a few steps, took his staff, and formed the Trollster monster, a troll with a bottle.

"May I ask," asked Tycor, "what is the bottle for?"

"Capturing humans," said Master Zorn, "especially the Power Rangers. Soon, there will be no one left on Earth, and the Earth will be ours!"

Master Zorn laughed evilly.

"That is a superb idea, my lord!" said Tycor.

"I know," said Master Zorn.

"I'm sending him down, now!" said Master Zorn.

Master Zorn sent Trollster down to Angel Falls, and he popped his cork of his bottle and began absorbing people inside. The others began to run in the opposite direction, but still, Trollster kept absorbing humans. The alarm sounded in the Temple of Olar, and all of the rangers came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on, Orpheena?" asked Jose.

"Apparently, there's a troll monster who is absorbing people inside his bottle," said Orpheena.

"Then, we'd better get down there!" said Asuka.

"Right!" said Jose, "it's morphin' time!"

They all morphed and arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" said Quiana.

"Whatever!" said Trollster.

Then some Timerons appeared. They had a rough time defeating them, but the rangers were able to defeat them all.

"Now, it's _your _turn!" said Tim.

Then Trollster popped the cork of his bottle, and the rangers quickly noticed it.

"Run!" said Jose.

Unfortunately, all of the rangers except Mary Ann were caught inside. Mary Ann began to panic a little.

"What's the matter, little girl?" asked Trollster, "are your friends too frozen? Well, I will offer you a deal. You can join your friends in this bottle, or you can join the Lysorian Empire. The choice is yours!"

"I pick _neither!" _said Mary Ann.

"Suit yourself!" said Trollster.

Trollster began to pop the cork of his bottle, but Mary Ann was quicker. She blasted his hand that carried his hand causing him to drop the bottle which shattered into many pieces on the ground, to make his hand become sore, and to restore the public and the other rangers to their former settings. All of the rangers rejoined Mary Ann at the battle scene. Tim placed his hand on Mary Ann's shoulder.

"I don't know how you did it, but thanks!" said Tim.

"No problem," said Mary Ann, "now, let's focus on the monster, okay?"

"Right!" said Tim.

Tim then removed his hand from Mary Ann's shoulder. Quiana noticed that Trollster's hand was sore.

"Look!" said Quiana, "his hand is sore!"

"Yeah!" said Mary Ann, "it must have been from the blast that I gave him!"

"Let's use the Life Defender!" said Jose.

"Right!" said Jose.

They combined their weapons to form the Life Defender.

"Ready, fire!" said Jose.

The blast knocked Trollster unconscious.

"Who's the little girl now?" taunted Mary Ann.

Then Master Zorn noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Trollster, and made him giant.

"Okay," said Jose, "guys, I have a plan!"

"Great!" said Quiana, "let's hear it!"

"More than likely, he's going to pop the cork on us, so at first, we attack him separately, and the minute that the first person who sees him pop the cork will attack him causing him to drop his bottle. Then we will attack him with the EarthMax Megazord! Sound good?" asked Jose.

"I'm with you," said Quiana.

"Yeah," said Asuka, "let's do it!"

"Lexia," said Jose, "send the EarthMax Zords!"  
"They're on the way!" said Lexia.

All of the EarthMax Zords came to the rangers, and all of the rangers hopped inside their respective zords. The zords surrounded Trollster to the point that he could not focus. As a result, Trollster began to pop the cork of his bottle, and Quiana was the first one who noticed it, so she shot a lightning jolt at the hand that carried the bottle causing Trollster to drop the bottle, it fell into many pieces, and this time, there was nothing in it. Again, Trollster's hand became sore.

"Alright, guys!" said Quiana, "let's form the EarthMax Megazord!"

"Right!" said the others.

All five EarthMax Zords combined to form the EarthMax Megazord. Again, the EarthMax Megazord delivered several punches to Trollster, but Trollster was too weak to fight back, and then the rangers noticed that Trollster had trouble fighting back. So, they called for the EarthMax Saber.

"EarthMax Saber, now!" said Jose.

The EarthMax Saber appeared in the EarthMax Megazord's right hand. They powered it up and thrust it through Trollster. As a result, Trollster fell backward, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated.

"I am really starting to hate those Power Rangers!" said Master Zorn, "they are in my way of universal conquest! I _will _have my victory, whether they like it or not!"

Master Zim turned red all over. As a result, everyone became afraid of him and stayed away from him.

"Good job, rangers! You did well," said Orpheena, "and good job, Mary Ann, for not giving up when things got rough. The world is actually a safer place because you refused to give in to that monster."

"Thanks!" said Mary Ann.

Tim patted Mary Ann on the shoulder, everyone else smiled at her, and she smiled back. They then went to the Angel Falls Recreational Center to work out.


	3. In Prison

In Prison

There was a young man who was practicing his roundhouse kicks in the Angel Falls Recreational Center and doing a good job at it also. Mistress Zalia noticed it and pointed it out to her husband.

"Dear," said Mistress Zalia, "look at that guy!"

"I see!" said Master Zorn.

"I would _love _ir if we could get him to work for us!" said Mistress Zalia.

"I think that I might be able to work something out," said Master Zorn. After the young man finished his workout, went to take a shower, and proceeded to leave the building. After a short distance after he left the building, a bunch of Timerons began to attack him. He had a rough time defeating them, but since they overpowered him and overwhelmed him, they kidnapped him and brought him before Master Zorn.

"Ah, Jeff Collins!" said Master Zorn.

"How do you know my name?" asked the young man.

"I have my methods," said Master Zorn, "anyway, I will leave you with two options. You can work for my or spend the rest of your miserable life in a Lysorian prison."

"I'll take the prison," said Jeff, "I will _never _work for you! I live by a higher law!"

"Very well," said Master Zorn, "take him away. Hopefully, the prison will change his mind."

Five Timerons escorted Jeff to his prison cell, tossed him inside, and locked the door.

"You know, boss," said Ryka, ""maybe we should do the same thing with the Power Rangers! Maybe the secret is not defeating the Power Rangers, but maybe it is getting them out of the way!"

"Hmm," said Master Zorn, "I never thought of that that way! In fact, I have a perfect monster for the job!"

Master Zorn took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Vorton monster.

"You know the plan, right?" asked Master Zorn.

"Yes, I do!" said Vorton.

"Then, I suggest that you get down there and do it!" said Master Zorn.

"Right away, sir!" said Vorton.

Vorton began attacking citizens in order to draw out the Power Rangers. The plan worked. The alarm sounded, and all of the rangers came to the temple of Olar as quickly as possible.

"What's going on?" asked Mary Ann.

"We have a monster who is attacking citizens in the city," said Orpheena, "you guys should get going!"

"Right!" said Jose, "it's morphin' time!"

"Power of life!" said the rangers as they morphed.

They morphed and arrived on the scene.

"Hello, rangers," said Vorton, "let me introduce myself. I am Vorton, and you are going to prison!"

Vorton zapped all five rangers with a beam and they landed in the same cell as Jeff unmorphed.

"Who are you?" asked Jeff.

"We're the Power Rangers!" said Jeff.

Then Quiana and Mary Ann lightly jabbed Jose in the left side of the abdomen and gave him an angry stare.

"Oops!" said Jose.

"What big mouth just said is that we are the Power Rangers," said Mary Ann, "only, unmorphed."

"I'm Quiana," said Quiana.

"I'm Jose," said Jose.

"I'm Tim," said Tim.

"I'm Asuka," said Asuka.

"I'm Mary Ann," said Mary Ann.

"And I'm Jeff," said Jeff, "nice to meet you all. I have a question for you. If you guys are the Power Rangers, then who's defending the Earth right now?"

"Nobody," said Asuka, "I guess!"

"Then we need to think of a way to get you guys out of here," said Jeff, "we need a plan!"

Jeff thought to himself for a while and came up with a plan.

"I've got it!" said Jeff, "let's make a bunch of celebration noises so that the warden will think that something will be going on here. They'll send a guard or a couple of guards, and we will overpower them and take their door passes."

"I'm with you!" said Jose.

"Me, too!" said Mary Ann.

"Yeah!" said Tim, "let's do it!"

The warden heard the celebration noises and sent five guards with orders to separate the prisoners. They opened the door, and the six of them overpowered the guards and took their door passes.

"Okay, guys," said Jeff, "we need to do this quietly and stealthily."

"No problem!" said Mary Ann.

They moved through the prison overpowering guard after guard and taking door pass after door pass. Soon, they were near the warden's office which was near the prison exit.

"Okay," said Jeff, "we are near the warden's office. It is also near the exit. More than likely he will see us. Now, when we get to the exit, I am all out of ideas, so I need one of you to think of something."

"Leave that to us!" said Quiana.

"Yeah!" said Mary Ann.

"Okay," said Jeff, "on three, we will run as quickly as we can past the warden's office. One, two, three!"

They ran as quickly as they could past the warden's office, and the warden _did _see them, and then he turned on the prison searchlights and alerted the remaining prison guards.

"Okay," said Jeff, "we're at the exit. Anybody have any ideas?"

"Hey, Jeff?" asked Asuka, "do you think that we can teleport out of here since we are no longer in the prison?"

"We should!" said Jeff.

"Alright," said Asuka, "hold on to me, because we're about to teleport out of here!"

"Okay," said Jeff.

Jeff took hold of Asuka, and they all teleported out of the prison and into the Temple of Olar. Lexia was glad to see that the rangers were safe.

"Rangers," said Lexia, "I'm so glad that you are safe!"

Orpheena noticed Jeff.

"Who is this?" asked Orpheena.

"My name's Jeff Collins," said Jeff, "nice to meet you."

Jeff extended his hand, and Orpheena hesitated to shake it.

"Rangers," asked Orpheena, "can you tell me what's going on here?"  
"I kinda told him who we are," said Jose, "it was an accident."

"Jose," said Orpheena, "we have rules here. They are the keep us safe and to keep the world safe. They are not to be broken. Don't do this again!"

"I'm sorry," said Jose, "I won't."

"But in this case, it's okay!" said Orpheena.

The rangers reacted as if she had struck a nerve.

"What do you mean?" asked Mary Ann.

"He is good at karate, and also, he has a four-year honorable discharge from the United States Marine Corps," said Orpheena.

"_You were in the marines?_" asked Mary Ann.

"Yes, mam!" said Jeff.

"Of course, he will be an asset to our team!" said Quiana.

Jeff smiled.

"Now, Jeff," said Orpheena, "let me tell you about your powers. You will be the black ranger. Now, your suit has a chest armor. Your weapon is the staff. It has all of the powers of the weather of Earth. Your zord is the Buffalo Zord. It brings the other zords into battle. Now, some of your time, you will be spending up here. You also may be operating other zords and megazords. Does that sound good?"

"Oh, yeah!" said Jeff.

The alarm sounded again, and they saw Vorton causing trouble in Angel Falls.

"Okay, everyone," said Orpheena, "that monster is back, now, don't make the same mistake twice!"

"Gotcha!" said Tim.

"It's morphin' time!" said Jose.

"Power of life!" said the rangers.

The rangers morphed and arrived on the scene.

"So, rangers," said Vorton, "ready to go back to prison?"

"Not this time!" said Jeff.

Jeff shot an energy jolt at the center of Vorton's beam. The beam was destroyed.

"My beam!" said Vorton, "it's destroyed!"

"Who cares?" said Asuka.

"Now, I'm mad!" said Vorton.

Vorton charged at the rangers, and Tim placed a puddle of water causing him to slip.

"Did you have a nice fall?" asked Quiana.

"Let's form the Life Defender!" said Jose.

"Right!" said Quiana.

The first five rangers combined their weapons to form the Life Defender.

"Ready, fire!" said Jose.

The blast caused Vorton to become unconscious. Then Master Zorn noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Vorton, and made him giant.

"Buffalo Zord, now!" said Jeff.

The Buffalo Zord came to the rangers and released the zords.

"Alright," said Jose, "let's form the Megazord!"

They combined the EarthMax Zords to form the EarthMax Megazord.

"Alright," said Jose, "let's do this!"

Vorton tried to suck the EarthMax Megazord into his beam, but the EarthMax Megazord shot a flame beam into the beam, disabling it.

"My beam!" said Vorton, "it happened again! Now, I'm mad!"

Vorton charged towards the EarthMax Megazord causing it to fall to the ground.

"That's what you get for messing with me!" said Vorton.

Then, Vorton began to stomp on top of the EarthMax Megazord.

"Okay, guys," said Quiana, "I think that we need the sword!"

"I agree!" said Jose, "EarthMax Saber, now!"

The EarthMax Saber came to the EarthMax Megazord's right hand, and the EarthMax Megazord hit Vorton in the leg, and suddenly, Vorton was in intense pain.

"We've got him!" said Jose, "now, let's finish him!"

They powered up the EarthMax Saber and slashed it through Vorton, and then Vorton fell backwards, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated.

"Ryka," said Master Zorn, "because of you, there is another ranger in the field. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"No one would have expected that guy to become a ranger, not even your wife!" said Ryka.

"Yeah," said Master Zorn, "you do have a point there."

Welcome to the team, Jeff," said Orpheena, "as rangers, there are a few rules that each ranger must follow. They are for our safety and the safety of the world."

"Okay," said Jeff.

"Keep your identity and everyone else's identities as a secret. Fight fair. Work as a team. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that for us?" asked Orpheena.

"Yes, mam," said Jeff, "I can!"

"Great!" said Orpheena, "then, this temple and the flower garden are your second home. Welcome aboard!"

"Thank you," said Jeff.

Mary Ann patted Jeff on the shoulder, and Jeff returned with a smile.

"Hey, Jeff?" asked Asuka.

"Yeah?" asked Jeff.

"Do you want to hang out with us at the Juice Bar?" asked Asuka.

"Sure!" said Jeff.

"Then," said Asuka, "let's go!"

Then all went to hang out at the Angel Falls Juice Bar and enjoyed themselves.


	4. The Statue Facade

The Statue Facade

Pierce Park was one of the dirtiest parks in Angel Grove so that children could not play there. Some volunteers, including Kai and Lauren, decided to help clean it up. It took a lot of work but they cleaned it up to the point that children cold play there. Their work was a success. Then, many people began to congregate around a certain statue.

"What's going on?" asked Lauren.

"I don't know," said Kai, "but we'd better check it out."

"Right!" said Lauren.

Lauren and Kai also approached the statue. Suddenly, Lauren and Kai saw that the statue's eyes glowed red.

"Did you see that?" asked Lauren.

"Yeah!" said Kai, "let's get all of these people out of here and see what is really going on!"

"Right!" said Lauren.

Lauren and Kai went to hang out behind a bush.

"Clear?" asked Kai.

"All clear!" said Lauren, "it's morphin' time!"

"Power of life!" said Lauren and Kai.

They morphed and approached the people who were congregating around the statue.

"Alright," said Kai, to the people, "break it up! It's not what it seems!"

Most of the people left, but some still lingered.

"You heard him!" said Lauren, "go!"

The ones who lingered left the park. Soon, all of the civilians left the park.

"Good," said Kai, "they're all gone!"

"Okay," said Lauren.

Lauren took her blaster and aimed at the statue.

"You may be able to fool them," said Lauren, "but you can't fool us!"

Lauren zapped the statue, and it was as if a covering came off, and a statue was inside!

"I knew it!" said Lauren.

"I'll call TJ!" said Kai.

Kai called TJ on his Astral Communicator.

"TJ," said Kai, "we need your help down here in Pierce Park!"

"Be there in a sec," said TJ, "it's morphin' time!"

"Power of life!" said TJ as he morphed.

He morphed and arrived on the scene. The gargoyle monster flapped its wings and sent the Power Rangers flying backward until they hit trees. They hit the trees hard.

"Man!" said TJ, "that hurt!"

"I agree!" said Kai.

"We need a plan!" said TJ.

"Why don't we shoot out his wings as much as possible?" asked Lauren, "in that way, he won't be able to use them!"

"Yeah!" said TJ, "that might work! Let's do that! Everyone keep firing at his wings, so that we can make them weaker!"

The three rangers repeatedly fired their blasters at the gargoyle monster's wings, and as a result, the gargoyle monster fell on his back.

"It worked!" said Lauren.

"Yeah!" said TJ, "let's form the Fire Defender!"

The three rangers combined their weapons to form the Fire Defender.

"Ready, fire!" said TJ.

A fiery blast came from the Fire Defender and knocked the gargoyle monster unconscious. Then Master Vile noticed the situation, took his staff, restored the gargoyle monster, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Fire Zords, now!" said TJ.

The Fire Zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside their respective zords.

"Alright," said TJ, "let's form the Fire Megazord!"

They combined their zords and formed the Fire Megazord.

"Let's do this!" said TJ.

Right away, the gargoyle monster began flapping its wings causing the Fire Megazord to fall backward and hit the ground.

"We're doing this again," said Lauren, "how do we handle this?"

"I guess that we do what we do last time," said Kai, "we can shoot flames at his wings!"

"That might work," said TJ, "let's do rthat!"

The Fire Megazord shot flames at both wings of the gargoyle monster. Then, the gargoyle monster fell backward.

"It worked!" said Lauren, "now, let's get the Megazord to stand back up!"

The Fire Megazord stood back up.

"Fire Saber!" said TJ.

The Fire Saber formed itself in the Fire Megazord's right hand. Then it fired up its Fire Saber and thrust it through the gargoyle monster. As a result, the gargoyle monster fell backward, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated.

"Well," said Master Vile, "there's always next time, isn't there?"

"Next time, you had better be victorious!" said Dark Specter.

"Don't worry," said Master Vile, "I will!"

The people who congregated around the statue wondered where the statue went.

"Good job, rangers," said Tommy, "you did well. I am very proud. Good job!"

The rangers smiled, left, and went to hang out at the Angel Grove Juice Bar.


End file.
